chroniclesofmerlinfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy New Year Event!
To wish everyone a Happy New Year all over the world, We have decided to let players send out Their wishes, and win as well! Event Timeframe Dec 27th 12:00 a.m. Until Jan 1st 11:59 PST p.m. PST Servers All Details The New Year is here and is there anything you want to say? Any dreams or Hopes for the New Year? Goals or any related CoM wish your alliance or Other players a happy new year? Reply to this thread and 5 lucky players EACH Will Have Their Day message broadcast on all servers! How to Enter Just simply reply to this thread with your New Year's Message (one sentence) and We Will randomly select 5 messages a day to broadcast in the game. What are you waiting for? Reply to this thread right now!Remember your messages will not make the system too long Can not display only so much. Important 1.Only one player is allowed to reply. 2.All replies must swear one sentence long. 3.The Shuma of replies is totaled EACH day at 12:00 a.m. PST. 2012 Gold for the Year to Come! Rules are simple: the player Who picks the lowest number, without picking any Other player wins the same number. For Example, if 8 players pick '1 ', '2 pick 12 players' But only one player picks '3'. Then the player picked 3 That Will Win. Timeframe Now Until January 3rd 11:59 p.m. PST Details 1.Your Character Must Be level 20 or higher. 2.Don 't forget submit your in-game name, and server. 3.Winners Will Be announced by January 3rd 11:59 p.m. Will Be Gold coupon and sent via the in-game mail system. Enter multiple times 4.Players Who Will Be disqualified from this event. How to Join Just pick a number on Google Docs Click Here: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/viewform?formkey=dHY0V1ktb1BJemR4d3VqejhyM05XdXc6MQ Event 3: New Year's Challenge! Event Timeframe Dec. 27 12:01 a.m. - January Server Time 23:59 p.m. 1st Details Want to test yourself in the new year? Participate in any PVE or PVP battles 5, 10, 20, 30 times to get the equivalent numbers of Rewards from 'Hot Activity "tab. You can get banners, Silver, Battle Points, and much more! Event 4: Special buffs! Timeframe Dec. 29th 12:01 a.m. - January Server Time 23:59 p.m. 2nd Details Starting on May 29th the server Will Calculate the number of taxes, Campaign battles and enlightenment That server runs EACH done. Depending on the total number, either a 10%, 15% or a 20% Buff Will Be Following added for the day. The buffs are server wide and include the Following: Dec. 30th 10%, 15%, or 20% Prestige Buffet Dec. 31st 10%, 15%, or 20% Battle Points Buffet January 1st 10%, 15%, or 20% taxes Buffet Collection January 2nd 10%, 15%, or 20% Drop Rate Buffet Gear Event5: New Year's Photo Party! Get dressed up becaus the party is on! Take a picture of yourself and upload it to Facebook and you Could Win! Timeframe Now Until January 3rd 6:00 p.m. PDT Now Until January 4th 2:00 a.m. GMT Rewards The top Girl and Boy with Will Win The Most Likes 200 Gold Each! There are 2 Also Special Rewards That Will Be Presented by the CoM Team including: Cutest REWARD: 100 Gold Funniest REWARD: 100 Gold How to Enter: (1) Log into the http://www.facebook.com/webgamecom Fans Page and Click "Photo" on the "share bar" (2) Upload your photo Note: You must include your in-game name and server! How to Comment: Players Can find your friends' photos from "Photo" Section. All you need to be is just to click "Like" Note: (1) All Who upload photos participators are required to write Their Server and in-game name for a Potential Prize delivery. (2) Photos must made of yourself. (2) All players are Able to upload photos After you click "like" at the "Wall" page of COM Fan Page http://www.facebook.com/webgamecom (3) Koramgame Reserves the right to make any and all Decisions Regarding this event. 6 Grand Slam event of the feudal Quests Feudal System is a new feature of Version 1.3. It's not only interesting proof to swear and popular, But Also gives us tons of Silver, Gold, Exp Gems, Gems and Chaos. For instance, have you collected the Quest reward for completing 10 quests? Servers All Servers Reward All players finish all 10 feudal Who Will Get 50 Gold quests There is no limit on the number of times You can win! Timeframe Dec.31st 12:01 am - Jan 3 11:59 pm Server Time How to Enter: Just complete 10 quests and you Will win, no screen shot needed! In the end, have fun and a Happy New Year! Category:Events Category:Event Reward